Quiet Moments
by xXMissJasperHalexX
Summary: Bella watches as a quiet but loving moment unfolds between Alice and Jasper. One shot. Bella's a vampire.


'Edward can be such an idiot sometimes…' Bella walked up the stairs of the Cullen mansion, grinning slightly, but at the same time, she wondered idly if Edward had actually meant to rip the pillow in half. I guess she could've expected that, considering the fact that they had been watching some horror movie that scared the living daylights out of her husband. They had watched it before, but Bella just loved watching him freak out. Reaching the top of the stairs, she made a mental note to herself to make sure to get a back up of pillows, just in case.

She began to walk past Alice and Jasper's bedroom, but she noticed, from the corner of her eye, that the door was slightly open, revealing the light from their room. Something about it…it made her want to look. She wondered what would happen if she walked in, but she mildly assumed that if they wanted to do something else, they'd close the door. Unlike Emmett and Rosalie…She shuddered, not wanting to remind herself of the other day, when she had accidentally walked in on them. Alice and Jasper…they just seemed so different from everyone else. Not always showing their love in public, but you knew, just by looking at them, that there was something special about them. She bit her lip, contemplating this for a moment, then thought that Edward would just have to suffer the small amount of the movie left without pillows. Tiptoeing back to the door, she peered into the room, one large, golden eye looking around.

Alice was lying on the large bed that stood against the wall, next to a huge window. Rain from outside dripped from the archway outside, onto the clear windowpane, a musical rhythm forming. Jasper laid beside her, his head resting on her stomach, facing the window. His hand was curled around hers, his fingers gently stroking the top of her hand. They both seemed so mesmerized by the falling rain outside, that they didn't notice Bella open the door a bit more, getting a full view of them now.

After a moment, Jasper turned his head to face Alice, smiling. Alice turned her gaze away from the window to meet his eyes, and she grinned back. Bella watched as Jasper slowly rose his free hand to gently stroke the side of her face with the back of his fingers, watching his own movements with close caution, as if he was afraid he would hurt her.

Alice closed her golden eyes, relaxing as his hand trailed down to her neck, his fingertip tracing her jaw. Jasper gently pulled his hand away, sitting up and moving so that he was lying right beside her. Alice's eyes were still closed, but when Jasper laid back down, she immediately curled up beside him, her face seeming to fit perfectly into the curve of his neck. Bella smiled as she watched this, knowing, as Jasper kissed Alice's forehead, that he loved her more that anything in the world. The way he wrapped his arms around her reminded Bella of how protective he was. It reminded her of when Alice and Jasper had fought the newborns that had been after her, of how he had thrown himself in the face of danger, shielding Alice from any harm, even if it meant he had gotten bit anyway.

Jasper's hand stroked her hair, slowly moving down her back and to her waist, and Alice merely snuggled closer. Her small pale hands were gently twisting one of the golden locks of hair on top of his head, still so relaxed against his body. Jasper slowly moved his face up, ever so slightly, so that he could kiss Alice's cheek. She sat up, smiling, and moved so that she was sitting against the headboard. Jasper raised his head ever so slightly to watch her. She grinned at him, then opened her arms out to him.

Jasper sighed with relief, leaning in towards her, resting his head against her chest. Alice wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her chest. Her pale fingers slid through his hair, gently stroking the golden curls. Jasper pulled his face up slightly, so that he could look up at her. Alice slowly ran her fingertip across his lips, watching him closely. Jasper looked at her for a moment, then before Bella knew it, he had pulled Alice on top of him, his arms hugging her close to him. She giggled, and Jasper's eyes lit up. Bella grinned, watching as Alice gently laid her head against his chest. The constant up and down motion of his chest seemed to relax her, for Bella noticed that her head had slowly but surely rested back against his neck, her arms laying motionless on either side of them. Both of them turned to face the rain pouring outside, and all went silent.

Bella slowly closed the door, careful not to make any noise. For a moment, she thought about what she had seen. Alice and Jasper were just so…so relaxed, so sure of their love. It was like they were made for each other. Bella had known for awhile about their past lives together. It seemed to make a huge difference, because she knew in her heart that they loved each other more than anyone she'd ever seen in her life. They just had a different way of showing it.

After a moment, Bella heard voices from the room. Listening closely, she pressed her ear to the door. A murmured voice, Jasper's voice, whispered, "I love you, Alice." Bella's grin grew bigger as she heard Alice reply, 'I love you too, Jazz."


End file.
